Ben's Grilfriend
by SophieRoche
Summary: ben's girlfriend, bella is coming to tea how will sue and pete take it?
1. Chapter 1

'Ben! Ben! When is your girlfriend coming for tea?' Sue shouted up the stairs. She wasn't sure whether she liked Ben's girlfriend coming round for tea, or him even having a girlfriend. He was thirteen. Karen was eleven and Jake was sixteen, they were growing up to fast. 'Tonight, in about two hours, she has ballet practise!' Ben replied annoyed. 'And her name is Bella!' he added. 'Okay' Sue replied and walked into the messy kitchen, what on earth was she gonna cook? Pete walked in the house and shouted 'I'm home!' he then proceeded to walk into the kitchen dressed messily in his work suit. He peered out of the window into the garden 'what is my best blue tie wrapped around the climbing frame outside?' he asked half annoyed, half not surprised. 'Dunno, I'm guessing it was there from last year or something.' She said, 'we might have to sell that climbing frame because the kids are too big for it.' Sue said thinking aloud. 'Yep suppose, Is Ben's girlfriend coming today?' Pete asked while unpacking his briefcase on the kitchen table. 'Yep, Bella, after ballet. Don't unpack your briefcase on the table I've just cleared that off!' she exclaimed. Pete quickly re-packed his briefcase and slammed it shut. 'What are you cooking for Bella?' Pete asked uninterested. 'Maybe a shepherd's pie? Oh, I need to put milk in the potatoes because my friend Julie, said it makes it taste better.' Sue answered pottering around the kitchen. 'Oh okay' Pete said reading his post from this morning. 'How was work?' sue asked, also uninterested. 'Some kid broke the interactive whiteboard, and the computer, and my mug, and evidently his left leg.' Pete replied he picked up his briefcase, and walked upstairs. 'Ben! Ben! Give Karen back her phone; stop playing that music too, people will find it offensive' he shouted as he climbed the stairs.

Meanwhile Jake was in the living room texting his girlfriend, Alice. He sat there laughing at a joke she sent, as his mom walked in. 'Jake can you help me tidy up? Please, Bella is coming in half an hour.' Sue asked. Jake looked offended 'why should I do it? It's bens girlfriend!' Jake argued. 'Well Ben helped when Jo or Alice or whatever her name is, came for you.' Sue retorted. 'No he didn't he was busy asking my girlfriend, if she was single!' Jake exclaimed. 'Don't be silly Jake, come on.' Sue said standing her ground. Jake grunted, out of arguments, he stood up and followed his mom into the kitchen. They began tidying.


	2. Chapter 2

They began tidying. Sue heard a knock on the door. She sighed. 'God, who could that be, I hope it's not Bella' she said thinking aloud. Jake looked at her in annoyance as she dropped the sponge she had been furiously cleaning the counter with and walked into the hallway. The impatient visitor behind the door knocked again. Sue remembered it was raining and rushed the few steps to the door. She opened it and to her surprise her sister Angela was standing at the door with her hood resting over her red hair and a long black coat draped over her straight up and down body. 'Hi Angela, come in .' sue said faking a pleasant surprise to see her sister. Angela came in and pulled off her muddy 'keep calm and carry on' wellies and left them to dry by the radiator. 'Just been out for a lovely stroll in the park, isn't it nice weather?' Angela asked casually strolling into the kitchen. 'Um no.' She answered following her. 'It's raining' she finished. 'Yes, but I read in 's new book that rain cleanses the soul and rids you off stress and worry' Angela explained. Sue didn't both asking who was and picked up the sponge and continued scrubbing the worktop. 'Wow this place hasn't looked like this since you moved in! Is the queen coming?' Angela said sitting on the kitchen chair drinking a cup of tea that was Sue's. 'No Ben's girlfriend, Ella' Sue replied not looking up from the barbeque sauce stain on the surface. 'Bella! Mom, her name is Bella' Ben said walking into the kitchen wearing the suit he worn to Uncle Sam's wedding. 'What are you wearing that for?' Angela inquired in a state of shock. Sue looked up and Jake broke into fits of laughter. 'Go and put some other clothes on, you look silly.' Sue said, trying not to giggle at her son's effort to impress his girlfriend. Ben looked cross and walked off upstairs muttering to him about human dress rights. Jake recovered from his laughing attack and took his yellow rubber gloves off and threw the cloth he had half heartedly been wiping the table with, into the cloth drawer. He peered over the counter to see what his mom was doing and sighed. 'Mom, stop rubbing that's the counter pattern not a stain.' He said pulling cutlery out if a drawer to lay the table. Sue stopped rubbing and sighed 'god, yeah. I wondered what the pattern was, I had forgotten what it looked like.' She heard a knock at the door, 'its Bella! Let me get it!' Ben shouted running downstairs. Sue pulled her gloves off and threw everything into a normal door and braced herself for the meeting of Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

They began tidying. Sue heard a knock on the door. She sighed. 'God, who could that be, I hope it's not Bella' she said thinking aloud. Jake looked at her in annoyance as she dropped the sponge she had been furiously cleaning the counter with and walked into the hallway. The impatient visitor behind the door knocked again. Sue remembered it was raining and rushed the few steps to the door. She opened it and to her surprise her sister Angela was standing at the door with her hood resting over her red hair and a long black coat draped over her straight up and down body. 'Hi Angela, come in .' sue said faking a pleasant surprise to see her sister. Angela came in and pulled off her muddy 'keep calm and carry on' wellies and left them to dry by the radiator. 'Just been out for a lovely stroll in the park, isn't it nice weather?' Angela asked casually strolling into the kitchen. 'Um no.' She answered following her. 'It's raining' she finished. 'Yes, but I read in 's new book that rain cleanses the soul and rids you off stress and worry' Angela explained. Sue didn't both asking who was and picked up the sponge and continued scrubbing the worktop. 'Wow this place hasn't looked like this since you moved in! Is the queen coming?' Angela said sitting on the kitchen chair drinking a cup of tea that was Sue's. 'No Ben's girlfriend, Ella' Sue replied not looking up from the barbeque sauce stain on the surface. 'Bella! Mom, her name is Bella' Ben said walking into the kitchen wearing the suit he worn to Uncle Sam's wedding. 'What are you wearing that for?' Angela inquired in a state of shock. Sue looked up and Jake broke into fits of laughter. 'Go and put some other clothes on, you look silly.' Sue said, trying not to giggle at her son's effort to impress his girlfriend. Ben looked cross and walked off upstairs muttering to him about human dress rights. Jake recovered from his laughing attack and took his yellow rubber gloves off and threw the cloth he had half heartedly been wiping the table with, into the cloth drawer. He peered over the counter to see what his mom was doing and sighed. 'Mom, stop rubbing that's the counter pattern not a stain.' He said pulling cutlery out if a drawer to lay the table. Sue stopped rubbing and sighed 'god, yeah. I wondered what the pattern was, I had forgotten what it looked like.' She heard a knock at the door, 'its Bella! Let me get it!' Ben shouted running downstairs. Sue pulled her gloves off and threw everything into a nearby drawer and braced herself for the meeting of Bella.


End file.
